Dissonance
by PandaBearSamm
Summary: Marinette confesses to Adrien her feelings and he rejects her. What happens when she learns that he is Chat Noir as well? Reveal fic. Rated M for later chapters and swearing.
1. Dissonance

Dissonance

 _A clash of thunder rumbled over Paris adding to the ominous feeling in the air. Two superheroes were facing each other on top of a rooftop. Ladybug, the red masked heroine could barely see as tears clouded her eyes. Chat Noir tries to reach out, only for her to flinch away from his touch._

" _Mi'lady." Chat says brokenly._

" _No Chat!" Ladybug barks, "I am not your lady! I am nothing to you!"_

" _You can't mean that." Chat whispers gently trying to calm her down, "I'm sorry for whatever I've done to hurt yo-."  
_

 _Ladybug chuckles venomously, "You're SORRY? After all you have done to me?"_

 _"B-but I love you! I would NEVER hurt you." Chat pleads._

" _You claim to love me, even the girl behind the mask, but we all know that's a lie." Ladybug sneers. "Isn't that right Adrien?"_

A week ago:

Marinette groaned as she ran into the classroom as the bell rung. She barely made it in time for class today! She ran up the stairs and took her seat before the teacher commented.

'If only the akuma didn't keep me up so late last night!' She huffed internally.

She started to reflect on what was the reasoning behind the latest victim. Wallflower was an akuma that could stick you to a wall and make everyone forget you even existed. Hardly a capable villain by any means, but it became a problem when Chat got struck and Ladybug forgot his existence.

'It was a little more difficult without Chaton helping me, but I managed.' Marinette felt bad for the girl who was akumatized though. Her friends forgot her after she was rejected by her love and they sided with him leaving her behind. 'I hope that never happens to me.'

Her eyes drifted to the seat in front of her to Adrien Agreste. She wondered if she would have the same reaction if he rejected her.

'No.' Marinette thought stubbornly, 'I'm a lot stronger than that!'

"Psst." Alya caught her attention and slid her a note. Marinette looked up to see the teacher with her back turned and discreetly took the note and opened it.

 _Girl! It's the Day! Remember you promised to tell Sunshine Boy how you feel!_

Marinette blushed as she closed the note. She totally forgot about that today! She had made a promise to Alya after their sleepover last week that she had a limited amount of time before Alya meddled with it. Apparently, she was becoming irritated with the lack of progress with her "ship."

"Marinette?" A voice said politely. It snapped her out of her musings as she realized it was Adrien speaking to her.

"Huh?" She said confusedly, "S-Sorry! I was thinking of yo-no! Thinking of things and I s-spaced out!"

"Oh! That's okay! I was just asking if you and Alya wanted to go to the movies with Nino and I after school!" Adrien repeated, " They are showing the new feature dedicated to Ladybug and Chat Noir!"

Alya swung her arm around Marinette's shoulders, "We would love to! Isn't that right girl!"

Marinette nodded quickly, "S-sure! I can't wait!" 

"Dude! This will be so awesome! I hear they…" Nino rambled on, but Marinette wasn't listening. The gears in her head were working as she thought of a plan.

'I have to tell Adrien after the movie tonight!'

After School:

The movie theater was packed to the brim of fans of the superhero duo, which was expected. They were beloved by all citizens of Paris, well minus Hawkmoth of course.

'Wow! We are so lucky to even get tickets!" Alya exclaimed! Marinette just chuckled in agreement fully aware that it had to be the power of luck coming from the tiny god resting in her small purse.

'It probably helps the girl behind the ticket counter was fan girling over my bro here." Nino laughed as he poked Adrien.

Adrien just blushed, "It wouldn't surprise me. A lot of girls do that and I don't like it." He mumbled.

"There most be a girl out there that would genuinely have a crush on you though!" Alya persisted as she munched on her popcorn.

"I don't know," Adrien said earnestly, "I haven't noticed anyone."

Three teens looked at each other secretly and shared the same thought 'if you only knew.'

The lights dimmed at that moment so the teenagers quickly quieted down. As the movie played Marinette couldn't help, but think of what Adrien said.

'How could he not know I like him?' She thought as she glanced at him. His green eyes were shining with excitement as the actors reenacted the scene that her and Chaton first met. 'I thought it was previous obvious. I guess not.'

As the movie ended, cheers erupted across the theater. Marinette smiled widely as warmth filled her as the people around her praised the movie. This part of being a hero was always satisfying to see how happy the people were. She loved helping them out.

"You seemed to like it Marinette!" Adrien said.

"Of c-course! What's not to like about our cities heroes?" Marinette said with conviction.

"The ladybug actress did a _spot on_ impression!" Adrien joked. Marinette just deadpanned as she thought of Chat.

"You are damn right about that!" Alya interjected as the walked out of the theater doors, "Plus it was awesome that I was mentioned!"

Marinette giggled, "Well, we can't forget the greatest reporter of the Ladyblog!"

Nino cleared his throat, "Well, since Alya and I live this way I'll walk her home!"

"Okay! I'll just walk with Marinette then! See you tomorrow!" Adrien waved as he pulled Marinette along. Alya just winked and Nino gave her a thumbs up before walking away.

"T-thank you for walking with me." Marinette said softly as they walked down the sidewalk.

"It's no problem! We don't get a lot of time just to hang out just the two of us anyways!" Adrien pointed out.

'This is my chance! I have to tell him now before I chicken out!'

Marinette took a large breath in before starting, "Hey Adrien…."


	2. Mezzo Piano

Adrien POV

"Hey Adrien," Marinette said timidly, I looked over to her awkwardly fumbling with her hands as we walked. I wonder what could be on her mind that has her so nervous.

"Hmm?" I prompted hoping my casual act would settle her nerves. Lately she has gotten much better with talking to me with less stuttering and I don't want it to revert.

"If you want…would you like" she took a breath, "would you like to go on a date with me sometime then?"

I stopped. That I wasn't expecting at all to come from her mouth. I didn't even realize that she liked me like that, seeing as how she hated me at first and was unable to talk to me for the longest time.

"Um, Marinette I really like you but-" struggling to find the words that I needed," I don't think I like you like that."

Her eyes widened, "Oh! W-well thanks for letting me down easy I guess?"

"I'm sorry though!" I rushed seeing her eyes mist, "I just…you're one of my best friends. We have grown closer this past year and I don't want to ruin that!" 

Marinette crossed her arms around herself, "I understand Adrien, and you don't have to explain yourself to me! I don't want to ruin things either!"

"Are you sure?" I asked not sure if what she was saying was true. She nodded quietly. I frowned and before I knew it I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around her. She quickly tensed before relaxing into my arms.

"I completely understand you can't help who you love." I froze a flash of Ladybug's face came to mind.

"Can I be honest?" I pulled back. Marinette looked at me questionably.

"Uh sure."

"I don't mean to hurt you, but there is someone else I like." I said nervously.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, "D-do you mind me asking who it is?"

"You'll think I'm crazy, but it's Ladybug." I chuckled ruffling my hair. Marinette looked at me with surprise.

"You," She started, "You like Ladybug?"

"Yes?" I said, "It's just, she saved me and…. She is just amazing."

"Oh, I see." Marinette said as she looked down with her cheeks flushed. Oh no, I've made her upset and made it even worse!

"I'm sorry!" I blurted, "I've made it worse! You're even more upset aren't you?" 

"No!" She shouted quickly before blushing even more, "It's just…you see." She started wringing her hands once more and stuttering.

"Yes?" I pushed.

"I'm L-"

 _ **BOOM!**_

A large explosion interrupted whatever she had started. I gasped as the ground shook violently beneath our feet.

"Run!" I shouted grabbing onto her Marinette's arm. She tripped a bit before gaining her footing and we ran down the street to her parent's bakery. We quickly ran inside surprising her parent's.

"What's the matter dear?" Mrs. Dupain-Cheng asked worryingly grabbing an out of breath Marinette.

"An Akuma is nearby! We heard an explosion and ran here." I said before moving to the door, "I've got to go!" 

"Wait Adrien! It's not safe!" Marinette cried.

"I'll be fine! I just have to get home to my father quickly!" I said giving her no time to stop me before opening the door and exiting. I ran quickly to a nearby alley and checked if it's empty.

"Plagg! Time to wake up!" I said opening up my pocket to allow him to fly out.

"Ughhh. I need cheese first after that nauseating confession." Plagg whined.

"No time! CLAWS OUT!"

Marinette's POV

I can't believe Adrien just ran out like that! I try following him, but my father stops me before I can even reach the door.

"No Marinette! Stay here it isn't safe!" Papa says as he turns me around.

"B-but Adrien!" I protest quickly.

"He will be fine! He is capable of getting home and by the looks of it he went away from the scene."

I relented, knowing there was no way I could win the argument. I sighed defeated, "Fine, I will be upstairs in my room. I need to call Alya and Nino to see if they made it home safely!"

I ran up the stairs as quickly as I could. Once I reached my room, I pulled out my phone and opened the site for the Ladyblog.

"This is your girl Alya reporting on a scene of yet another Akuma!" She shouted excitedly, "This one seems to have an explosive temper and is rampaging through downtown Paris folks so be careful!"

'Speak for yourself Alya,' I grumbled.

"Here comes Chat first on the scene!" The phone swiveled to follow his movement as he struck the akumatized victim on the side.

"Hey your power is the _bomb!_ " Chat yelled gleefully. I just groaned at his antics.

"I am not in the mood for your puns Tom Cat!" The villain yelled, "I'm TNT and you must give me your miraculous!"

TNT threw a stick of dynamite that Chat at the last second avoided before it exploded. I gasped and quickly shut off my phone after that, knowing that I can't waste any more time.

"Okay Tikki, it's time to go help." I said opening my purse on my hip. She flew out and looked at me like she was disappointed.

"What!?" I said defensively, "What did I do?"

"We can go now, but after we are going to speak about how you almost revealed yourself to Adrien!" She scolded me.

"You heard that?" I said. She only nodded angrily, "I'm sorry Tikki. It won't happen again. I was just vulnerable at the moment."

Tikki's eyes softened after hearing that and she came to nuzzle my face, "I understand Marinette, but your identity still must remain secret." 

"Alright, but first we need to help Chat!" I said with determination, "SPOTS ON!"

With a flash of pink surrounding me leaving me in my supersuit, I quickly climbed to my window and left my house. I swung my yo-yo and grabbed onto a nearby building and launched myself into the air towards the Akuma. It didn't take me long to find and land beside Chat.

"Sorry for my lateness Kitty!" I exclaimed getting into fighting position, "I had trouble getting away."

"That's fine Bugaboo! I was having a _blast_ before you came." He said as he got into position too.

I just rolled my eyes, "Any idea where the akumatized item is?"

"No idea Mi'lady! I haven't had time to look without something _blowing up_ in my face!"

"Alright then! Whenever he throws a stick of dynamite just bat it back to him then!" I shouted, "I'll survey him from afar to see if I can find it!"

"Roger that!" Chat got into action batting away the explosives as I swung up to a nearby rooftop. I looked at the victim closely and noticed that he had a lighter in his hands that he was using to light the sticks of dynamite.

'Aha! Got it!' I thought as I threw my yo-yo into the air yelling, "LUCKY CHARM!"

A bucket fell back down into my hands and I looked around for indicators of what to do with it. As I was examining the scene my eyes fell upon a nearby water fountain. That's how I would use it!

"Chat!" I yelled loudly to get his attention as he batted yet another explosive away for it to blow up midair. "Just for a little longer! I have an idea!"

"I'll just _stick_ around here!" He yelled back to me as I started toward the fountain. I landed beside it and gathered water within the large bucket before quickly going back to the fight scene.

"Hey TNT!" I baited, "Your explosives are WEAK."

"HOW DARE YOU!" TNT screamed as he rushed toward me without lighting up a stick. As soon as he got close enough, I grabbed the bucket and splashed the water on his entire body and effectively soaking all his sticks of dynamite. I swung myself to the side to land toward Chat before he could bulldoze me.

"I'll show you!" He yelled smirking as he tried to light another stick of dynamite. When it wouldn't he screamed in frustration pitching the lighter toward Chat.

"Catch it!" I yelled swinging my yo-yo to trip TNT.

Chat caught easily it broke it under his foot. A small black butterfly fluttered out and tried to fly away.

"No more evil doing for you little Akuma!" I said swiping my yo-yo at it. "Time to de-evilize!"

"Gotcha!" Catching the Akuma and bringing my yo-yo back to open back up," Bye bye little butterfly!"

I swiftly did the Miraculous Cure and a swarm of ladybugs fixed the streets were there were large explosions. I turned to Chat and smiled before lifting my clenched fist to him.

"Pound it!" We shouted together as the victim came to. He groaned and asked what happened. Chat and I explained simply what happened and asked if he needed help home. He just shook his head and said sorry for the problem he caused that day before heading out.

"Ladybug! May I have a quick word?!" Alya shouted from the sidelines. I frowned as Chat put his hand on my shoulder.

"Well, this cats out! My family will be wondering where I am." I smiled and said a quick goodbye to Chat before turning back to Alya.

"Alya was it?" she nodded as she put her phone up to record me, "You should be more careful! That was a very dangerous Akuma today!" 

"I know! I stood back as far as possible from the fight!" Alya babbled and I answered some questions politely before I heard my earrings beep reminding me to get away.

"I must go! Goodbye!" I waved as I flung myself away from a squealing Alya. I raced rooftop to rooftop. I caught site of Chat ahead of me several buildings away.

'Hmm he must live in the area then' I thought curiously. Chat suddenly dropped down to a nearby alleyway. I tried to skid to a stop in case he was destransforming, but I wasn't quick enough as I reached the edge and flung myself over the gap. It happened too rapidly and I was unable to keep myself from seeing.

In a flash of green light it revealed to be Adrien Agreste himself.


	3. Mezzo Forte

Dissonance

 **Mari POV**

I rolled onto the next building and stopped to catch my breath. I couldn't believe what I just saw! Adrien is Chat, but how is this possible? They don't even act like the same person!

'You act differently when you're ladybug as well.' She thought though stubbornly, 'but not that different!'

My earrings beeped again reminding me that I had only a minute to get back home before I destransform. I regained my composure by taking a large breath and running back home. I will deal with it there.

 **Adrien POV**

With a flash, I destransformed from my superhero alter ego and Plagg zoomed out of my ring.

"Hey!" Plagg whined, "I just want some cheese kid!"

I sighed, "Not now Plagg, we will get some when I get home. Hurry and get in my pocket."

Plagg made a move toward me, but quickly stopped and looked up. I followed my eyes up there and didn't see anything worthy of his attention.

I huffed, "Come on Plagg!"

That snapped him out of it, "Did you see that kid?"

"No," I said grumpily not sure why Plagg was stalling today, "You probably saw a bird. Again."

"Heh, well whatever," Plagg snickered, "Let's go get some cheese!"

'Finally.' Adrien thought as he opened his pocket again as Plagg made himself comfortable.

What Adrien didn't know is that Plagg noticed, as a super heroine in red happened to see the boy turn back to his civilian self.

Plagg chortled evilly himself 'this is going to be fun.'

 **Mari POV**

Once back into my room, I landed into my bed stuffing my face into my pillows as I destransformed. Tikki flew out of my earrings and proceeded to float near my head. She toppled over in surprise when I suddenly let out a large scream muffled by the pillows.

"Marinette!" Tikki scolded me, "I know you're surprised by the revelation, but calm down!"

"Sorry Tik," I said sheepishly, " It's just…I didn't see that coming! I also broke your rule!"

I continued to ramble as Tikki just watched with wide eyes. She opened her mouth and left a tiny screech of her own.

I raised my eyebrow at her. She just looked guilty for a second, "Sorry Mari! You were just making me frustrated now!"

I giggled, "It's okay. This is a difficult situation."

Tikki nodded, "It is, usually I would be disappointed that you found out, but this was purely an accident."

"I didn't mean to go over the same alley! He still had loads of time left!" I wailed.

"Yes!" Tikki agreed, "You should have went a separate way, but you couldn't stop yourself at the rate of speed you were going."

"Should I tell him I know?" I asked hesitantly.

"That probably would be best Mari" Tikki said nuzzling my cheek, "We can do it together tomorrow!"

"Yeah, that gives me some time to prepare."

NEXT MORNING

For once, I arrived at school before the bell has even ringed for class. I gripped my bag tightly nervous of how this day will go as I sat down on the steps. I'll wait here and see if Adrien shows up.

In my bag, I can feel tiny rustles from Tikki. I smiled knowing this was her way to show me that she was there for me. I patted my bag back in appreciation.

"Oh my god!" I could hear Alya shout. I looked up and she was quickly making her way towards me, "Girl! You're actually early for once!"

I chuckled, "This is just a one day occurrence."

"So girl, how did the confession go last night?" Alya nudged my arm as she sat down next to me.

"Um, not so well." I said and Alya's face fell, "He only wanted to be friends."

"I'm so sorry!" Alya engulfed me in a hug. I smiled and returned the hug back.

"It's okay!" I said pulling away, "I'm over it and I need to talk to him again anyways."

Just as I said that a limo pulled up and let Adrien out. He waved to Gorilla and ran up to Nino who was talking to Kim and Max. Nino fist bumped Adrien and let him in the conversation.

"I can see it won't be now." Alya said, "So I'll work with Nino to try and get you another opportunity."

I groaned, "I woke up early for no reason then!"

"Poor you," Alya laughed as she pulled me up as the bell rang.

"Alya! I could of slept for another hour! My sleep is precious!" I cried dramatically as we entered the school.

LUNCH

"Hey Adrien!" I yelled as waved him over. He excused himself from Nino and made his way over weaving in and out of the students heading for the school cafeteria.

"Hey Mari!" He said as he finally reached me, "What's up?"

"Do you mind having lunch with me today? I just want to talk to you for a bit." I asked politely.

Adrien slightly frowned, "Mari, if it's about what I said yesterday-"

"No!" I interrupted, "I'm fine! I just have something to share with you that is important."

"Great! Where do you think you wanna go? I heard that new coffee shop around the corner has some good food!" He said as dramatically opened the doors to let me out doing a small bow.

I giggled. 'How did I not notice that he was Chat before!? He is so cheesy, but polite like him."

"Sounds lovely Mr. Agreste," I winked as I walked by bringing out my Ladybug confidence. Adrien's face started to flush as he realized my little flirt.

Once we got to the coffee shop we settled down in seats with large mugs and plates with sandwiches and a cup of soup. I couldn't help myself as I dug in to delicious smelling food.

"So what is that you want to talk about?" Adrien asked as he took a sip out of his coffee.

"I know this is kind of awkward," I said setting my soup spoon down, "I was wondering if you can tell me what you like about Ladybug?" 

"Oh? That's it," he looked surprised.

"You don't need to tell me if you don't want to," I assured.

"Well I don't mind," Adrien started," It's just that she is amazing. She is confident, strong, creative, reliable,"

I could feel the heat starting to rise in my cheeks as he continued to ramble his list. I knew Chat was a flirt, but I didn't realize that as Adrien all his flirting was real.

"Sooo." I drawled, "You love her?"

Adrien entire face flushed at my question, "Y-yes I do. I always will love her inside and outside of the mask."


	4. Sforzando

**A/N: Regarding the last reviews of my story, I intend to keep the story line this way, seeing as how this is going to be under ten chapters. Chapter three is supposed to have a real time/same time feel and it gave you whiplash, I'm sorry, but I'm not changing it. If you read the rest that's up to you, but I'm not going to really feel bad if you leave. I don't write because I'm obligated, I do it during my free time for stress relief. I'm not a perfect writer by any means, so most need to keep that in mind. Also, can we keep the Marinette trash talk to a minimum? It's a bit disheartening and kills the vibe with the amount of hate you have over a fictional character. Mari is supposed to be a young and emotional girl who has the weight of being superhero on her shoulders. She won't be perfect and make mistakes like any human. Regarding post times, I am graduating this week from college, so that will give me more free time to finish the story soon. Anywhoo, sorry for the long note, so ON TO THE STORY!**

 **Marinette POV**

Adrien entire face flushed at my question, "Y-yes I do. I always will love her inside and outside of the mask."

I stared for what seemed like an eternity before I yelped, "WHAT?!"

Adrien flinched at my sudden loudness, "Quiet down! People are starting to look this way!"

I looked around and noticed that he was right, that people were staring at me because of my sudden outburst.

"Sorry!" I said sheepishly, before turning back to Adrien. "I was just surprised."

"I'm sorry that I had to tell you about my love, especially after I rejected you yesterday." Adrien probably was being sincere, but I couldn't help feeling a sting of pain from what he said. How dare he bring that up?!

"About that," I started, not entirely sure where I was going with this. All I could feel was the anger bubbling and I couldn't stop, "How exactly do you know that you love the girl behind the mask when you don't even know her!?"

"I fell in love with her the day she confronted Hawkmoth at the Eiffel Tower." He explained eyeing me suspiciously. "I knew then that she was brave and I needed to know her on both sides."

"Well how do you know that she isn't some clumsy girl or something beneath the mask? That it's just fake confidence because she can hide who she really is?" 

"I can't believe you Marinette!" Adrien spoke harshly, "Ladybug is perfect inside and out!"

"You don't even know her!" My anger was bubbling dangerously high with each passing minute.

Adrien slammed his hands on the table and stood up, "I will not stand here and listen to you belittle the woman I love Marinette."

I froze, not expecting him to get so angry and I could feel my jaw dropping. That didn't stop Adrien at all as he continued on.

"Just because you're angry that I didn't choose you Marinette doesn't mean you have the right to badmouth others. I'm leaving, so don't bother talking to me again for awhile."

Adrien went up to the register and paid for his meal quickly, apologizing to the staff for his outburst before opening the door and swiftly leaving. Not once did he look my way again.

I sat, dumbfounded that he yelled at me, as tears gathered in my eyes and I quickly left as well.

 **Adrien POV**

I was still fuming when I got home after school and modeling and jumped onto my bed. I grabbed a pillow and screamed loudly into it.

"Woah kid," Plagg snickered as he flew out of my jacket pocket, "What's your problem?"

I glared at my kwami, "You were there Plagg. You know how she badmouthed milady."

"The girl had a point kid," Plagg shrugged and went to his spot to dig out some Camembert, "You really don't know who Ladybug is outside the mask. Just like how you act differently with your mask, she could be doing the same thing." 

"I-I never thought about it that way…" I started, thinking about how differently I acted as Chat, "But why would someone restrict how they are if they are perfect that way?"

"Who knows kid," Plagg said as he swallowed a large chunk whole in one gulp, "Maybe she doesn't see it as freedom, but her duty and role to protect Paris."

I groaned rolling unto my back, "That was uncalled for when I yelled at Marinette wasn't it?"

"Just a little bit."

"I guess she wasn't really trying to badmouth her, but trying to show me reason." I got up, getting my phone out to text her, but noticing it was late and nearly time for patrol I panicked.

"Plagg, the apology is going to have to wait until tomorrow. It's time to leave! CLAWS OUT!"

After I transformed, I ran to the window and opened it. Climbing out I noticed the dark clouds in the sky. It looks like it could rain any moment, maybe we should hurry before the rain starts pouring. I extended my baton and hurried to the meeting spot ignoring the large clap of thunder and the bad feeling that it left me as I hurried along the rooftops.


	5. Fortissimo

Dissonance Chapter 5

"HOW DARE HE!" I shouted as I slammed the door to my bedroom. After returning to school, Adrien refused to meet my eyes and ignored me. His hateful glares sent painful shots into my heart. I never meant to badmouth….well myself. Alya and Nino kept badgering me to see exactly what happened over lunch and I brushed it off as nothing.

"He doesn't know me enough to love me as he claims!" I picked up my pillow off my chaise and threw it hard. It hit the wall adjacent and landed with a small thump, "That was just cruel for him to throw that in my face like that!"

Tikki chose that moment to fly out of my purse hesitantly, "Now Marinette, I'm sure he has his reasons and while he out of line, I think you're being too harsh."

I whipped around to look at my kwami, "No, Tikki. I don't agree with that at all. He can't claim to love me and ignore my civilian identity."

"He didn't know though!" Tikki cried

"BULLSHIT." I shouted, "That's bullshit and you know it. He never cared to get to know the real me, he fell in love with the façade. The fake me that puts on a show to protect her identity. He didn't care for the real me."

I started weeping as tears started flowing down my cheeks, "Funny thing is Tikki. I honestly have been conflicted lately."

"How so?" Tikki asked hesitantly.

"I was in love with both sides of him all along! I just stamped down my feelings for Chat because I had to protect my identity and I thought it wasn't fair to Adrien that I fell in love with someone else when I was in love with him too!" 

Tikki looked shocked at my admission, "I-I didn't realize you felt so strongly for both sides of him."

"Well, I guess that's my curse to be in love with a guy who doesn't love the real me," I said bitterly wiping my tears, "I need to get out and vent my frustrations. Do you mind Tikki?"

"Sure Marinette," Tikki said as she flew over to nuzzle my cheek in comfort. I smiled, "Just say the words."

"SPOT'S ON!" After my transformation, I climbed up to the window and took notice of the darkening sky.

"I'll have to be quick," I murmured as I swung my yo-yo and exited quickly. I ran across the rooftops as fast as I could. I made it halfway to the Eiffel Tower before I broke down again.

I sat down on the edge of a random rooftop and started crying. I couldn't believe my luck lately. Everything has gone horribly wrong.

"Mi'lady!" I heard a cheerful shout from behind me. I instantly tensed as Chat dropped down next to me and took a seat beside me.

"Good thing I saw you before I got to the Eiffel Tower for patrol!" He said with a goofy grin.

'Dammit,' I thought, 'I forgot we had patrol tonight.'

"Go ahead without me." I said grumpily, "I'm not in the mood tonight."

Chat's face fell at my tone and he started looking worried, "Bugaboo, are you okay?"

He tried to place a hand on my shoulder and I slapped it away, "Don't touch me. Nothing is okay."

"I apologize, but maybe I can help." He said in a soft tone. I got up and walked away from him. Of all things, he wanted to help me out, but never the real me.

"Now you want something to me," I grumbled angry under my breath as Chat stood up too.

"What's wrong Bugaboo," my eye twitched at his nickname for me. So endearing, yet he doesn't know me enough to give me affection, "Maybe if you talk it can help! Is it something wrong with your civilian life?"

I turned around abruptly, "Yeah, it's a problem with my civilian life. The guy I like is a complete idiot and broke my heart today."

Chat flinched at my sudden change in emotion, "I'm sorry about that-"

I interrupted him, my voice hoarse from all the crying I've done that day, "Worst part is he HUMILATED me in front of a bunch of people and DARED to judge me when he doesn't know me at all!"

"That really sucks," He started slowly trying not to anger me more.

"SUCKS? No, it was DEVASTATING. I've never felt so bad in my life that I'm lucky I haven't been akumatized myself!" I flung my arms in the air dramatically.

"That's a good thing right?" Chat said hopefully, "That you're holding up stronger than you believed you could!"

"No Chat," I wailed, "It's not, I feel like my whole entire soul has been ripped apart in tiny little pieces. I don't feel appreciated for who I really am and not this façade I put up around me when I'm Ladybug."

A clash of thunder rumbled at that moment over what seemed like the whole city Paris. I felt the tension and ominous feeling in the air as I faced Chat. I could barely see the outline of him with tears clouding my eyes, but I saw his figure trying to reach out to hug me. I flinched away from his touch stepping back so he couldn't reach me.

"Mi'lady," he said brokenly in a disheartened matter.

'How dare he sound broken when I'm so hurt! He is the cause of all this!' I thought angrily shaking my head.

"No Chat!" I barked and he recoiled from my sudden shout, "I am not your lady! I am nothing to you!"

"You can't mean that," He whispers gently hurt evident in his face, "I'm sorry for whatever I've done to hurt yo-."

I chuckled venomously, "You're SORRY? After all you have done to me?"

"B-but I love you! I would NEVER hurt you." Chat pleads desperately. At those words, all care about identities and secrets went out the window. I snapped and all I could see was red from the lies and fake love.

"You claim to love me, even the girl behind the mask, but we all know that's a lie." I sneered and the look of astonished surprise on his face was worth it. I took a small breath before handing out the finishing blow.

"Isn't that right Adrien?"


	6. Grave

Adrien/Chat POV

I was stunned and before I knew it a laugh bubbled up my throat and slipped through.

"What? I-I'm not Adrien! Real funny bugaboo!" I laughed freaking out. How did she find out! My heart was starting to race and I was beginning to shake.

"Don't lie to me," she looked at me angrily, tears falling again from her eyes, "I saw you! The other day after the Akuma attack over the alley!"

'Dammit Plagg! So that's why you were laughing!' I was genuinely confused to what I had done to deserve her anger though and nothing was adding up in my head.

"Look, milady," she cut me another angry look at the nickname so I changed tactics, "Ladybug, even if it was true, why would you be angry with me now?"

Ladybug gritted her teeth, "I can't believe you had the audacity to even ask that!"

I put my hands up, "Okay, so explain to me. Explain to me what I've done wrong. Let's be calm about this."

As soon as the words left my mouth, I knew that was the wrong thing to say as a yo-yo whizzed pass my head. I barely ducked out of the way of her weapon, surprised that she used it against me.

"CALM?!" She hollered as she swung her yo-yo again and it clanged against my baton as I used it to shield me. She ran up to me and tackled me taking me down. She was on top holding me down.

"I can't believe you! After all you done to hurt me! You don't even CARE!" She yelled in my face, "I tell you that you don't love me beneath the mask and you still can't connect the dots!"

"I can't apologize if I don't know you or what I've done!" I struggled against her grip, but she slackened.

"You're right…you don't know me. You never did and you never saw me." She said softly. She quickly jumped off from me and left the scene.

I lay there not knowing what happened, but I feel like I made things worse. I didn't leave until the rain started pouring until my already tear soaked face.

The next day:

I arrived at school, tired as hell from the events the night before. I'm pretty sure if anyone would look at me they would say I looked like hell as well. My eyes had dark circles around them and they were bloodshot.

I yawned as I entered the classroom, "Morning guys."

"Yo dude, you look like you haven't slept in ages man." Nino exclaimed as I sat down, "What happened?" 

"Couldn't sleep last night," I said laying my head down on the desk for a moment, "had a lot on my mind."

"Was it about Marinette then?" He questioned.

My eyes shot open and I forced my head up, "Why would you think its about Marinette?"

Nino just shrugged, "Alya said she called late last night needing ice cream. You know girl stuff, I guess."

"Most of been because I yelled at her when we were at lunch yesterday." I shrugged myself and went back to putting my head back on the desk, but Nino shook me violently before I could.

"What do you mean you yelled at her?" He said with a darker tone.

"I rejected her confession the other day and she criticized the person that I liked instead. So I yelled at her insensitivity." I defended myself. I explained what went down in detail.

"Who is this even about that you got so angry man?" Nino said crossing his arms.

"…Ladybug." I said quietly.

"I'm sorry, but I thought you said Ladybug."

"I did, but she is amazing Nino! You don't understand!"

Nino shook his head, "We all think Ladybug is amazing man. She is a superhero!" He sighed and put a hand on my shoulder, "Yeah Marinette shouldn't of overstepped her boundaries there, but she has a point. You don't actually know her behind the mask to even love her."

I let Nino's words sink in for a moment before it dawned on me, "Do you think I messed up?

"I don't know dude," Nino said as Alya and Marinette just barely made it in the room before the bell rung. Marinette waved at Nino, but cut me a dirty look before heading to her seat, "I think you need to talk with Marinette about that and make amends."

Before I could respond, the teacher strode in and started class. I sighed, trying to think of a way that I could ever make this right between Marinette and Ladybug.

Class droned on and I barely paid attention to the lecture. My lack of sleep and the situation at hand made my focus drop to rock bottom. I couldn't help, but think about how heartbroken Ladybug looked last night as she told me I didn't love her behind the mask. Marinette was right; I apparently didn't know her as much as I thought I did.

I continued to think about this until class was over. The bell rung and Marinette shot out of her seat and out the door. I quickly grabbed my bag and followed after her.

"Marinette, wait!" I called out. She tensed up and turned around to face me.

She pulled me aside of the crowd roughly, "What do you want? Don't you think you have done enough?"

"I'm just trying to apologize for what I said at lunch the other day, yelling at you was wrong." I explained calmly hoping that she would ease up.

"You're unbelievable, I can't believe that's all you've done to me." She sneered. A flash of how Ladybug looked at me the same way last night crossed my mind.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I'm not sure-" I said before she cut me off.

"Of course you don't know," She growled, "You don't ever look at the real me. You never will like I see the real you."

She attempted to walk away, but I grabbed her arm. She looked shocked that I even tried, "Please, tell me what's wrong so I can fix this!"

A flash of pain was shown in her eyes before it hardened before all she said, "I don't think that's pawsible. That's all I have to say about it. Come to me when you figure out who you really love."

With the cryptic message over, she yanked her arm free and ran before I could stop her. She went up to Alya and with shushed whispers they walked away. Alya turned slightly to give me a dirty look and shake her hand before leading them to the next class. The bell rung making me late as I tried to contemplate what she meant, but I wasn't sure.

'Wait, she used a cat pun and then told me to come to her when I figured out who I loved."

Then, like a bolt of lightening hit me, it came to me.

'Could Marinette be Ladybug?'

 **A/N: Hey all! Sorry it's taken me so long to update it! I had a crazy month and half lately. No excuses though so here is the next chapter. I also thought to include some of the definitions of the chapters names as it would give you a feel of the way I'm writing this. As you can probably see, I am using music definitions to follow the plot.**

 **Dissonance-** Harsh, discordant, and lack of harmony. Also a chord that sounds incomplete until it resolves itself on a harmonious chord.

 **Mezzo Piano-** moderately soft.

 **Mezzo Forte-** moderately loud.

 **Sforzando-** make a strong, sudden accent on a note or chord

 **Fortissimo-** Very loud dynamic volume.

 **Grave-** The slowest tempo in **music**. A directive to perform a certain passage of a composition in a solemn, **grave** , or slow manner


	7. Composer

Marinette POV

 **Composer- A person who writes and directs music.**

"Okay girl!" Alya shouted as we made our way up to my balcony chairs, "Its girl talk time!"

We sat down in my chairs and I sipped my hot chocolate uncertain where to start. If I said too much, I may reveal my secret.

"Well," I started, "Adrien doesn't like me, but Ladybug."

"What?" Alya exclaimed putting her hot chocolate down, "How did you figure that out."

"He admitted to it," I said slowly, "at lunch the other day."

"Nino did tell me you left together for a quick lunch, but he said I also should talk to you about what happened."

"Well, he told me the day that he rejected me he has feelings for…" I trailed off for a second and Alya made a motion for me to go on, "Ladybug."

"Well, who doesn't?" Alya snorted, "Everyone wants to be with Lady Luck, hell, sometimes I want to dump Nino for her if I swung that way."

I blushed at the thought of Alya having a crush on my alter ego, but shook it off. I sighed and pulled my legs to hold them close to me.

"Well, he sounded serious about it. He went as far as saying he was in love with her and got mad at me when I said he couldn't possibly because he didn't truly know her."

"Like how mad?" Alya questioned.

"Like yell and make a scene before leaving me behind mad." I said my eyes beginning to well up with tears, "Alya, I just…I don't think he actually can see past the superficial aspects and his celebrity crush to see me standing there waiting."

"Oh honey," Alya cooed as she sat down beside me and pulled me into a hug, "You are awesome. It's clear that Adrien isn't deserving of you."

"Why can't he see that though?" I cried.

"Boys are dumb. If he wants to pine after a woman he can never have, I say fuck…let him." Her voice full of steel and determination, "This way, he will never get over her and you can rise to the top of the Fashion World and find a better guy!"

I laughed, "Thanks Alya, you are truly my best friend."

"Who else would be? Chloe," She sputtered in disgust, "I keep it real, now we just have to tear down the shrine and form the "I hate Adrien Agreste's guts" club."

"Sounds like a plan."

Hours later after Alya was asleep in her bed, Marinette quietly went down to the kitchen for a glass of water. Tikki followed her closely behind, fretting like an old worried mom.

"Marinette," She started as I poured a glass for myself, "Are you sure you're okay?"

I turned to her and flashed her a smile, "I'm fine Tikki, or I will be. I need to move on from this and hopefully get stronger."

"I admire your strength, but what does this mean for your partnership?"

I sighed and leaned against the counter, "I will let him figure out how to go from here. I know my outburst in the café wasn't the best, but I don't think I have done anything wrong."

Tikki protested, " I don't think you're thinking rationally about this though Marinette. The glamour made it impossible for him to put two and two together."

"Tikki, to prove my point, I have something to show you. Wait here." I said as I hurried back upstairs. Quietly, I opened my door and made it to my desk to pull out an extra notebook that I have been writing in for several months though.

I looked up to where Alya was still sleeping, making sure I could hear her light snores as a I made my way back downstairs. At the counter, I opened up the notebook to about halfway through.

"Tikki, look at the date and contents about this." I said pointing at the page. She peered at the page and read over it quickly, before gasping.

"Marinette, so you have had suspicions and wants for this long about who Chat really was?" She asked shakily.

"I think," I paused for a moment, "I think months I've been secretly hoping that Adrien was Chat and connecting the dots. When I saw him the alleyway, it was like a wall shattered around my mind."

"The glamour broke then," Tikki explained, "but even before then you were starting to see who he really is."

"You see as much as I was in love with Adrien, I was really falling for Chat too."

"That can only happen if you truly love someone!" Tikki stated excitedly, "This means your soul and mind recognized both sides of him as your soul mate!"

I reared back at the revelation, "Wait, soul mate?"

Tikki nodded, "Every Black Cat and Ladybug are destined to be together as some points in their lives. This just means you reached your full potential…."

"While Chat has not." I finished for her and started crying again for the fifth time that night, "So it is really true that he only loves my front persona."

"I'm sorry Marinette," she said sadly before flying to my neck to cradle me in comfort, "He hasn't realized his full feelings and potential. He is consumed by the glamour and the persona you project."

"Don't be sorry Tikki," I said as I started my way back upstairs, "It's no different than what I already knew."

Tikki looked up at with uncertainty flashing in her eyes, "If you say so…"

"What I can do though is give him a chance to see the real me, instead of all this fighting. We are still a team and we still have Hawkmoth to defeat."

I lay in my chaise, quietly discussing plans on how to make things right enough to have teamwork back all night. As my eyelids were beginning to close at dawn's earliest lights, I swore I could hear Tikki whisper something.

"For your hope Marinette, I wish this all the luck."

 **A/N: Hey guys! Here is the latest update on Dissonance! During this month, however, it may be awhile before another update. No worries though because the reason for this is *Drumroll* I'm participating in MLFluffMonth 2018! If you haven't noticed already, I published a story for specifically for this purpose. Each day is a new prompt and it will be cute and fluffy (with a litttttle angst) the entire month! It will feature a variety of ships from the main four and others. I'm focusing on that as a challenge to myself and to improve my writing skills and creativity. So while you wait for this to be updated, check that right out!**

 **Also, real quick before I sign out, I want to thank for all the reviews that I have been getting on this story! I appreciate that you are liking this and you have fueled me to make it longer than I intended. (Originally only supposed to be three chapters...oops! :D) I hope that I can do the rest of this story justice for all you! Thanks a lot! 3 Love, Samm**


End file.
